Forum:Artist page suggestion
Please click action=edit&section=new}} here to leave your message. (Message to Peel Mailing List, 17 March 2009) Dear Peelites, Just a thought to share regarding an additional feature in the wiki (which is evolving into a fantastic resource by the way). I suggest that when considering entries for the artists, particularly those that recorded sessions, we make a collective effort to obtain memories, anecdotes and information about their recording and listening experience regarding Peel's show. We could utilise our own contacts, band websites, messageboards, Facebook etc to track down and ask if those artists/band members included in show listings would like to share: * memories of recording the sessions * useful extra information such as tracks nearly recorded and then pulled at the last minute etc * experience of listening to that first session on the radio * feedback they got from listeners/whether it made a big difference to their 'careers' (ugh) any other thoughts and anecdotes about John If we decided to go down this path it may be useful to design a consistent approach through agreement on questions such as these. Over time such contributions could provide a unique source of information in their own right. Any thoughts? If enough people think this a good idea perhaps we could get together out of group and agree an approach that stands the best chance of working...anyone interested or am I alone and deluded? Cheers all, Colin Sounds good to me Many thanks to Colin for his suggestion. Sounds great if people are interested in giving it a go. At the moment the Artist pages are pretty basic, but I certainly hope to expand them as we go along, especially in number. Until now, have concentrated on basic facts (eg, sessions, Peel plays, F50 appearances, etc), but it would be easy enough to incorporate additional material of the type outlined by Colin. Leave a message and let us know what you think, especially if you have contacts with people or bands who could be featured. Think anyone with a Peel session, Peel play or F50 appearance certainly qualifies, although this might not be an exclusive list. If we don't have an Artist page for them at the moment, it wouldn't take long to set one up. We can discuss a standard set of questions and other details when we see how things develop. Fine if we just start with one or two people and see how it goes. In the meantime, if people want to create a page for a particular "Peel artist" that isn't up yet, please feel free to go ahead. I know we're only scratching the surface at the moment. See Make A New Artist Page for the basics. Don't worry if you can't fill in all the sections; other people can fill the gaps. Cheers, Steve W 18:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Testing Testing Hi folks, Hmmm, not a lot of interest so far...I'm pondering flying a kite on the Fall Forum: http://z1.invisionfree.com/forums/thefall Various ex-members of The Fall are known to frequent these boards and what better place to start than The Fall?!? It'd be a lot of fun to get anything at all back. I'll get on it in the next week if nobody raises any objections. Steve W - do you want me to float the suggested wording on here first? Cheers, Colin. sounds like a plan Hi Colin, Many thanks for your message. I wouldn't be too discouraged about the lack of initial response. Hopefully, if we can get this going and people see the material, they can go ahead and use their own contacts to gather more and the whole thing can develop its own momentum. Think it would be good to have a basic questionaire or similar sorted out first; then this can be used by other members of the mailing list and elsewhere online. I can could also use it to sort out a page for any Artists to fill in who stumble across the Wiki. This could be linked from the front page so it's easy to find. I guess relatively short, with room for expansive answers, could be the way to go. Putting up a notice on the Fall forum sounds like a good idea to me. There's certainly plenty of members/ex-members of the band. Cheers, Steve W 03:34, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Steve! I've written to Dale Farrington of American TV Cops and he promises to get back to me with information and experiences...let's see what happens. Best wishes so.it.goes.2512 04:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Good one, Steve. Cheers! Steve W 07:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC)